In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,404, I disclosed an improvement for registering a glass sheet on a glass sheet shaping tool which included the use of a plurality of glass sheet locators mounted on a mold. The locators therein are mechanically actuated by the cooperable operation of a plurality of connectors and linkages. Counterweights are cooperable with the linkages to compensate for overtravel and to limit vertical movement of the locators.
This improvement was a great advance over the earlier use of a mechanical stop mounted relative to a topside support device to position glass sheets with the cooperable employment of a backgate assembly prior to the glass sheets being deposited on a forming mold. However, the construction and use of a plurality of connectors and linkages is complicated, and requires regular maintenance. Furthermore, my earlier invention can still be improved upon.